


Project Double

by kyl_ohno_ren



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Clones, F/F, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, let the sad old men adjust their clones to society in peace, the clones are as gay as their dads are, they finally get a family and no one will leave them alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyl_ohno_ren/pseuds/kyl_ohno_ren
Summary: ‘Project Double began in 1991 and reached “completion” in the winter of 1997. The United States government, under direction from Howard Stark and Peggy Carter, attempted to clone Steve Rogers (alias: Captain America) using DNA taken during the Second World War. All attempts were failed. We succeeded where the Americans didn’t. While the clones are not perfect (ex: the opposite gender) they are close enough to be useful. The Captain and The Sergeant are our key to victory.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure if I'll continue this yet. All I know is I had an idea and needed to get it out there.

Steve doesn’t know what possesses him to go back. Morbid curiosity? Classic guilt? All he knows is his stomach won’t settle as he looks over the barren landscape. Bucky was kept here. Bucky was tortured here. Bucky almost died here. The others did die here. Steve can’t shake the image of a single bullet hole in the middle of a forehead. Something pushes him forward, compels him to rummage through old files from the Winter Soldier program. He loses count over how many there were, but he keeps coming back to the same two files over and over again. Two young looking girls. He looks for their bodies and finds nothing.

So he takes the files and flees back to Wakanda where he sits in a dark apartment, reading until his eyes are sore. There’s no history on these girls which Steve finds odd. Even Bucky’s file had an extensive history. The Soviets did their research on their recruits, but there’s nothing on the two girls. They don’t even have names. One is listed only as The Sergeant. The other is The Captain. There’s a list of special skills, their IQs, page after page of successful kills, and a small number of personality traits (most with the word eradicate beside them- apparently the girls were a bit troublesome for the Program). There are no physical descriptions or photographs.

(“Did you really expect anything different from files marked top secret?” Sam questions one day when Steve finally admits his predicament. “You should try T’Challa. See if he knows anything.” He adds once he sees the start of Sad Puppy Steve.)

T’Challa is a lot of help. He manages to find all the intel Wakanda has on the Winter Soldier Program and there’s _so much_ of it Steve’s head starts to spin. He loses himself in research for days, maybe even weeks. He studies until his back hurts and his head aches, but he’s like a blood hound now and can’t stop until he just _knows_. Months pass and there’s not the slightest hint of the two girls. Steve’s about to give up everything when he spots it. In clear red lettering on the front of a yellowed old folder are the words:

Project Double

He tears into it and lets out a relieved breath when he sees the familiar information that he totally, definitely, couldn’t possibly have memorized. Steve’s hope falls when he sees the only addition is a small introductory paragraph.

‘Project Double began in 1991 and reached “completion” in the winter of 1997. The United States government, under direction from Howard Stark and Peggy Carter, attempted to clone Steve Rogers (alias: Captain America) using DNA taken during the Second World War. All attempts were failed. We succeeded where the Americans didn’t. While the clones are not perfect (ex: the opposite gender) they are close enough to be useful. The Captain and The Sergeant are our key to victory.’

Steve runs to the bathroom just in time to vomit up his lunch from earlier. He… he has a clone. Bucky has a clone…

It takes months for Steve to even touch the folders again. When he does he finds pictures this time. They range from two cute little girls, full of life and hope to two well trained assassins, nothing but darkness and death in their eyes. He’s struck suddenly with the realization of what needs to happen next. If he’s stumbled upon this who knows who else has?

Steve needs to find them.


End file.
